No me dejes solo
by oO misaki yaoi oO
Summary: De como el mundo de Naruto se expande por la presencia del nuevo alumno, un pelinegro que hará que su mundo se ponga patas arriba. Al ser ciego, el rubio jamás tuvo una atracción por alguien, pero con Sasuke, aunque no lo pueda ver, sabe que es real. Adaptación de un corto que encontré en youtube. Mal Summary, I know, pero es lo que hay XD soy nueva, no me odien ;m;
1. El chico nuevo

Naruto, un chico ciego, rubio y de ojos azules, se encontraba escribiendo en una máquina que marcaba con puntos el papel.

Cuando sonó un "cling" al cambiar de linea, toda la clase habló.

-¡Sube!- todos rieron, incluso Naruto sonrió.

-Oh, basta ya- reclamó una pelinegra molesta, era Hinata Hyûga, la mejor amiga del rubio- dejen ya sus bromas.

-Chicos paren- el profesor Kakashise se giró a ver a sus alumnos- tenemos un alumno nuevo entre nosotros, Sasuke, ven a presentarte.

Todos giraron a ver al chico de tez pálida, pelo negro azabache y ojos ónice, que estaba sentado detrás de Naruto.

-No, yo no...-fue interrumpido por los demás alumnos.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...-el profesor los mandó callar y el pelinegro se levantó pra dirigirse a la clase.

-Yo soy Sasuke y vengo de...-una bola de papel le dió en el hombro, la clase rió.

-¿Qué? ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó el rubio a su amiga

-Le han tirado una bola de papel- ambos rieron levemente.

Tras un discurso de Kakashi sobre el respeto a los compañeros, y media hora más de matemáticas, la clase finalizó.

Ya todos se habían marchado menos Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke.

-¿Vamos?- el rubió asintió y se agarró a su brazo, cuando estaban a punto de salir, la chica se dirigió a Sasuke- ¿Subes o bajas?

-Subo...-terminó de meter las cosas en la mochila y se la echó a la espalda.

-¡Quieres venir con nosotros?- el pelinegró sonrió y asintió, los tres salieron de allí.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Naruto, Hinata le abrió la puerta.

-Adios Hinata - le dió un beso en la mejilla -Sasuke- le estrechó la mano y entró.

-¿No sigues? -preguntó extrañado el pelinegro a la chica, al ver que volvía.

-No, vivo dos calles antes, es que siempre vengo dejar a Naruto.

-Vale- se despidieron con dos besos y ambos siguieron con su camino.


	2. Un día más

Bueno, como prometí, aqui está el nuevo cap *^* se que he tardado, pero me lié mucho y no sabia como subirlo LOL espero vuestros tomatazos y demás XDD

* * *

Naruto se levantó de la cama con bastante pereza, se había pasado la noche entera leyendo un libro sobre ninjas, que le pareció muy interesante y ahora estaba cansado, incluso podía notar el cansancio en su mano.

Fue hacia el armario, chocando en el camino con una zapatilla tirada en el suelo, maldijo por lo bajo.

Cuando ya estaba vestido, bajó con su bastón y fue tanteando con la mano izquierda el camino hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos dias cariño, ¿has dormido bien?-el rubio solo bufó mientras se sentaba.

-Más te vale atender en clases o te confiscaré todos tus libros hasta final de curso- amenazó Kushina mientras dejaba un plato de tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de zumo frente a él.

-Si mamá- respondió sin muchas ganas mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

Estaba bebiéndose el zumo cuando el timbre sonó.

-Esa debe de ser Hinata- oyó el rubio como su madre salía de la cocina y abría la puerta a su amiga.

Fue a coger otra tostada cuando notó que no habia nada en la mesa.

-Hinata, deja las tostadas donde estaban- le reprochó, fingiendo estar molesto.

-Dash! Siempre me pillas- se oia como la pelinegra hacia pucheros, dejó el plato en la mesa.

-Obvio- se comió una última tostada y se levantó de la silla- ¿nos vamos?

-Claro- Hinata extendió el brazo y Naruto se agarró a ella.

-Que os vaya bien- se oyó decir a su madre antes de que saliesen.

La primera clase del día era Castellano, con Iruka-sensei.

Naruto oía la explicación del profesor sobre los complementos circunstanciales, sin escuchar realmente. Acababan de empezar las clases y él ya tenía ganas de volver a su casa y dormir todo el día.

Bostezó disimuladamente, no quería faltarle el respeto a Iruka-sensei, era su profesor favorito.

-Psst psst eh, Naruto- el rubio confundido, se dio cuenta de que Hinata le llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró, con la mano tapándole la boca, para que el profesor no le viese.

-Tienes que leer la siguiente linea-linea…¿linea? ¿cuándo habian comenzado a leer el texto? –Tienes que leer el complemento de régimen verbal- le susurró su amiga, el rubio se lo agradeció internamente.

Buscó con el dedo el fragmento del texto que tenía que leer, cuando lo encontró, lo leyó en voz alta.

Suspiró, al parecer el profesor no se había dado cuenta de que no había estado prestando atención en clases.

Sonó el timbre, dando comienzo a la asignatura de Sociales. Cuando las dos horas más de suplicio que quedaban para que comenzase el recreo acabaron, Naruto salió junto a Hinata al pasillo. Ella se sentó en el suelo y Naruto se tumbó, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Hinata.

-En serio, Sakura no ha dejado de mirarte en Matemáticas, por eso fue la última en salir de clase- pasó una de las manos por el pelo del rubio.

-Tú sabes que ella no me gusta- sentenció él, sin darle importancia.

-Al parecer a ti no te gusta nadie, no que yo sepa, nunca me cuentas nada- acusó ella, con fingido enfado.-Soy tu mejor amiga, deberias de confiar más en mi, yo siempre te cuento mis cosas.

-Pues hace tiempo que no me hablas de ningún chico…desde Sai que yo recuerde.

-Hay, no me hables de ese idiota- levantó la vista cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse.

-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros? –Naruto, al oir la voz de Sasuke se quitó del regazo de Hinata y se sentó a su lado.

-Claro, así que…¿ya conoces la escuela?- preguntó el rubio interesado mientras el moreno se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno, ya encontré la biblioteca- dijo Sasuke agitando el libro que traía en su mano- ¿Y? ¿Cómo os fue el examen?

-A mi bien –contestó Hinata- aunque creo que a Sakura no tanto, estaba totalmente distraida en clase, nunca presta atención –ese comentario lo dijo más para Naruto que para Sasuke, haciendo que este sonriese por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-¿Y a ti te fue bien? –preguntó el rubio al otro.

-Creo que sí, a mi siempre me gustaron las matemáticas.

-Ah! Entonces deberías de ayudar a Naruto, es muy malo en Matemáticas –añadió riendo.

-¿Ah, si? Me gustaria verte resolver una ecuación en braile

-Uuuh, pobrecito…-dijo Hinata poniendo la voz más aguda. -Bueno, esa prueba no era tan importante- se justifico el rubio.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar para el próximo exámen –se ofreció Sasuke.

-Deberias de aceptar Naruto, tendremos otro examen en unas dos semanas, sería una pena que suspendieras por no saber utilizar Bhaskara.

-Bla, bla,bla…Bhaskara- se burló Naruto, haciendo que sus dos amigos riesen.

Sonó el timbre y volvieron a las clases.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Cómo quedó? He estado muy liada con los examenes, asi que ni siquiera sé de donde saqué el tiempo para hacerlo XDDD espero que al menos me dejeis algun review~ No os obligo ni nada, pero si que me animan a continuar y a esforzarme en los capitulos XD Bye-ni~


End file.
